Spider Warframe
by Spider's-Frost04
Summary: Spider has now been made part of another plot, it is unknown when this spiral will end. But right now she has people to kill and maybe a soul or two to devour. Story will move fast and Spider is over-powered.


The Spider Warframe

 **I'm currently playing Warframe and I love it. Enough said. This fic will move very fast with very little thought given to story, I just like to write about what I would have liked to happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

From the blackness she was getting used to, Spider began to awake from her newest slumber.

She had fallen out of some kind of pod when she heard voices ringing in her ears. guttural language which was translated thanks to her spells.

"You are the salvation of the Grineer, the Ascaris that we have placed on your ankle will worm it's way into your mind and you will become mine. For my queens." Said Captain Vor as he stood beside Spider's form.

Slowly she arose from her position and looked directly at Vor who seemed shocked at her quick recovery.

"You should still be under the effects of the pod." He nodded at his entourage who instantly had their guns aimed towards her.

She looked at every Grineer marine around her slowly turning her head before getting back to Captain Vor.

"..." Suddenly confused at her lack of a voice Spider tapped her head and felt a helmet which really didn't feel like a helmet at all, but part of her actual body.

"It appears that your voice box has been broken." Captain Vor so obviously pointed out to everyone. Instead replying verbally, Spider reached out and grabbed the captain by his throat.

Spider conjured an ethereal sword in her hands and slowly proceeded to push it further and further into the now screaming Grineer. She ended the fun quickly by ripping the blade out left before a decisive right swipe, cleaving the captain clean in two while his guards watched the life drain out of him.

Throwing his useless carcass away, Spider followed through with quick slashes to the soldier who didn't have time to blink before their life came crashing to a halt.

...

Spider had managed to procure a ship, there was a funny little AI that appeared to be her new help. Though she wasn't sure about the one who introduced herself as "Lotus". She was not as forthcoming as she would have liked, but how could she ask questions with a broken voice box?

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. "Tenno, the ascaris that Captain Vor has placed on you will place you under his control if we don't find a way to stop it."

In response Spider took a look at the glorified ankle bracelet and reached down to grab it.

"Stop! It will kill you if it's tampered with!" Lotus sounded desperate.

Ignoring her, Spider ripped the Ascaris off of her ankle and threw the remaining scrap away.

"You shouldn't be alive." Lotus commented. "I don't know how this is possible but I still need you to complete a vital task for me, Darvo, a corpus trader is being held in a grineer prison. He's sympathetic to our cause and has no allegiance with his fellow corpus or grineer."

Spider wasn't sure if this Lotus could see her but she nodded in understanding.

Apparently this call had video on both ends. "Thank you Tenno."

…...

Rescue missions were not what Spider had in mind, everything ended the same as it usually would, with her walking away and a trail of death in her wake.

This 'Darvo' was free of the grineer and off wherever the Lotus sent him. Now Spider could focus on what was really important. Getting her damn voice back!

"This is the foundry Operator, though like most of the ship it has been scavenged for parts, you will need to find..." Ordis was telling Spider but was cut off as she placed her hands over the machine. Slow waves of energy began to flow from her and the machine began to whir into life again.

"But, Operator? How did... _this is impossible..._ "

Within a few moments a new body was constructed and Spider replaced the damaged one with this pristine set, scrapping the old one for spare parts. Looking at her reflection in a nearby mirror on the ship, Spider noticed the oddly designed Warframe.

The entire thing was black with silver and crimson tertiary colours and accents. It had a small helmet but with large, predatory eyes and an outline of fangs around where the mouth should be.

The thin frame hid it's strength as seen from what a damaged one could do to Captain Vor. Her arms had parts that jutted out at sharp angles much like the legs giving her a sharp look. The claws on her gauntlets spoke of capable weaponless combat, even the Warframe's boots similarly had claw like protrusions.

"Finally, I can speak." Spider talked aloud to herself. It was slightly raspy but she assumed it would be due to the Warframe.

"Operator, if I may ask, how did you do this?" Ordis asked.

"It's a gift." Spider replied without further comment on the matter. "Open up a line to the Lotus." She commanded.

"Operator, Ordis doesn't have the authority nor do you or..."

"Do it or I'll go to her directly, and I won't be polite about it." She threatened.

Silence reigned for a moment before the Lotus appeared in her visor. "Tenno, is this an emergency? I have others in the field who need my assistance." She told Spider.

"No you don't, both of us know you don't actually do anything other than provide almost meaningless information." Spider stated bluntly.

"And how is my information useless?" The Lotus asked sounding slightly offended.

"If you tell us an alarm has been triggered after we hear it blaring throughout the area, it's meaningless. If you tell us we have deactivated the alarms after hacking a console to do just that and they turn off, it's meaningless." Spider pointed out to her.

"Whilst I see your point I doubt this was the reason you contacted me."

"True, I wanted to tell you about how I work." Spider started and waited for the Lotus's approval to continue, upon her nod Spider carried on. "I will only handle real threats, if you send me a low priority mission I will likely ignore it."

"Your not the one who makes those decisions..." Lotus tried but was cut off again.

"Then we're done here, Ordis cut the line." Spider ordered.

"WAIT!" Lotus yelled. "Fine, there is a very dangerous target at Uranus on Titania. Tyl Regor has been involved in uncovering more of my species, I'll update your codex on them. Other Tenno operatives are handling this project of his but you will be the one who has to kill him."

"Thank you, I'll deliver his head." Spider told her.

"That won't be necessary, just make sure he doesn't survive. Good luck" Were the Lotus's last words before her transmission ended.

"You have issues with authority Operator... _I love it..._ please slow it down." Ordis tried.

"Set a course Ordis. I have a pest to devour." _Why did I say that? Strange._ Spider sat down by the codex to read up on the latest data she had been sent.

…...

The codex entry was interesting but held no valuable data other than there is another race that is out to kill her. Great, more lives to decorate her web with. That's what she referred to her soul as, a web, once your trapped inside, you'll never get out.

She started exploring the ship, sure she had to force the door on the left open but what she found inside was interesting to say the least, the seemingly infested room had many uses for Spider, or at least she thought it would. Spider had a few ideas at least.

"Operator, we have arrived." Ordis notified her.

Exiting the ship Spider dropped down to the facility below. Sticking to the shadows cast in the facility, Spider sneaked further in. It didn't take long until she entered a large room with a monumental statue she guessed depicted her target.

It wasn't until she stood just beneath it did Regor actually appear in an array of acrobatic moves, the product of machinery, no skill involved. When he finally stopped he spoke to her "A dissection, no that sounds too humane... your death will be painful." Then he flipped back a distance away from Spider.

"I'm really going to enjoy draining the life out of you." Spider responded and drew her wickedly designed sword, the daedric metal glinting off of the artificial lighting.

He laughed at her for a moment before lunging towards her at an unimaginable speed and striking with vigour, each one fuelled with the desire of a madman. Yet try as he might every strike was met with Spider's blade as she thought only of her own hunger.

Dodging to the side, Spider thrust her blade through Regor's arm rendering it useless forcing him to drop his shield and retreat.

"DIE LIZARD, LEACH, BLOODY-WORM!" He yelled as he charged towards her, sword raised as he prepared to strike down upon her.

 _Let's see what this Warframe can do._ Spider thought before pulling energy from within and launching a projectile of fluid at Regor's head. On contact the distraction caused him to trip and fall as he attempted to rip the sticky substance off of him but only managed to entangle his hands too.

Standing over his writhing body, Spider spoke. "That was disappointing, how does it feel to know that your only use... is a light snack?"

Whilst she couldn't see his face, Spider knew of the shock value she had on people, he had suddenly stopped writhing until she lay a hand on him, it was only then did he really start to struggle.

Pinning him with one hand, Spider threw her sword aside and tore open his abdomen using her claws causing him to scream in pain from her torture. Suddenly, he stopped. He wasn't moving, yet clearly alive.

"That's new, but it will make it so much easier to drag you back." Spider said to his still form as she proceeded to literally drag Regor to the extraction point in the facility. On a thread of the fluid she could now create at will. Enjoying his silent screams.

…...

Back on the ship Ordis was sharing is outrage at capturing the target instead of killing him.

"Operator, this is highly irregular, why would you even consider this course of action?""

Ignoring the cephelon, Spider continued into the infested room and picked the top left corner. There she started to spin a web and cocoon Regor within it. Storing him for later.

"Set a coarse for the Strata Relay" Spider commanded. She had a feeling that there was something there for her.

…...

Spider stood in the the headquarters of a rebel grineer faction lead by Cressa Tal. "Tenno, I know you can help these people, they need you to and so do I. The only question is do you want to?"

"I haven't turned my back on an innocent yet, why should I start now?" Spider asked.

Relief almost flooded over the grineer before changing back to her battle hardened look. "Thanks Tenno, it's rare we get one of you that cares. But I hope you know that You'll make enemies while your with us."

"Who?" She asked Cressa

"The Corpus faction, Perrin Sequence and New Loka, they're human." She told Spider honestly.

"I'll keep that in mind, though I understand that you have a colony in danger and you're out gunned. They are the reason I came to you." Spider told her.

"We've had that signal out there for days, we've tried the Lotus but she claims that there's a bigger threat to take care of." Cressa told Spider.

"Lotus can believe whatever she wants, I don't have time for her worries if she won't share all the information with me. Let your people know help is coming." Spider left with that promise and knew this fight was going leave a lot of blood on her hands.

…...

Steel Meridian forces were stretched thin around the colony as grineer forces moved in from the North. The colonists were kept in the centre to keep them safe, hold up in the school hall which was ridiculously large to accommodate everyone.

Spider stood on the outskirts of the colony watching the grineer advance further. "Tell your soldiers to stay back." Spider told the commander who nodded curtly and went back to tell his men the new orders. It was a matter of minutes before the grineer forces were upon her.

Spider leaped forth in a whirl of blade and claw, tearing through the grineer troops and causing hysteria on those that survived. Half were gone already as Spider continued to dance across the battle field to a deadly and gruesome tune. Chunks of her enemies were strewn across the ground as well as their now useless weapons.

They were spreading out further and further, retreating in all directions too far for her to reach individual squads. Reaching within her Warframe Spider found another ability, one that could change their fate of escape.

The very ground that the grineer stood on seemed to erupt from under them as Spider like creatures tore out from their confines and began to shred the soldiers limb from limb, it was both beautiful and monstrous to watch. Some dragged corpses back down with them, others were still screaming when they were swallowed by the earth to meet their new fates.

Spider stalked the battlefield for any that lingered on even after her relentless onslaught yet found none on her way back to the commander's squadron.

He was nervous, more so than before as it seemed the relief of having help had worn off. "I've received word that a group of grineer have the school locked down, the colonists are alive but they've threatened to execute hostages if we come close, children first."

Spider looked to have a flash of pain before it was replaced with determination. "Nothing will harm them, I promise."

Spider was gone in a flash, or rather a fancy jump accompanied by flips that propelled her across the colony. She went from building to building setting a record in the speed a Tenno has travelled without a wormhole.

Soon enough she had reached the school and entered through an open skylight, clinging to the walls in order to stay hidden. She counted six hostiles in total, most war lancers though she could see a bombard among them as well as a heavy gunner. Drawing her bow and nocking an arrow Spider took aim at the bombard first, stupidly he had isolated himself fro the others by a door leading out to a corridor. Firing Spider saw the body of the grineer flung across into the corridor and out of site.

Looking back into the room, Spider saw that they were inside the great hall though the hostages were all separated, adults from children, even the infants.

There was a certain grineer lancer that was poking around the children along with another that seemed to enjoy provoking the children, sneering at them from time to time and aiming their weapons at them.

Spider stealthed towards the two and prepared to strike but stopped at the last moment, she couldn't do this in front of children. So instead she opted for something very slightly different. Spider used her abilities and fired two globs of webbing at the grinner and managed to cocoon them both, this gained a fearful yelp from the children though luckily the others assumed it was just their comrades provoking them.

Approaching the cocoons, Spider held up a finger to her mouth telling the children to be quiet which was met with some energetic nods. Grabbing the cocoons Spider threw them up at the ceiling, the impact likely crushed some bones but not audibly.

Spider rushed away to the last two lancers who were guarding the adults, snapping the neck of one before back flipping to the other and throwing a solid right hook that knocked him out cold.

Unfortunately this drew the attention of the last remaining gunner. She looked out towards the event before shouting and taking aim at Spider and the group behind her.

"DAD!" A little girl shouted from the other group as she sprinted off to go towards her father, seeing this the gunner turned towards the child gun ready.

 _NO!_

The gun fired round after round, the gunshots resounding off of the school walls, parents called out as children screamed. The gunner didn't stop firing and a smoke cloud kicked up around the area, blood was leaking out from under the dust cloud and this only caused to intensify the wails of despair coming from both groups. It wasn't until the dust settled they saw what had happened.

Huddled over the crying child, Spider had shielded her using her own body, her Warframe was injured and the grineer took a few moments to process what had happened and if her unintentional target was dead. Those moments cost the grineer her life.

Spider spun around and threw a glob of web, trapping the grineer and grabbed her by the throat. Pulling her in close Spider whispered a promise of pain. She then launched the gunner into the opposite wall, this time the crunch of her bones was very audible.

Turning back Spider could see that the groups had merged and the parents were holding their children lovingly, it was a scene that looked like it belonged elsewhere. Spider began to walk away until she felt something tug at her arm. Turning she saw a small child, the one she had protected.

She was small, blonde with bright blue eyes and a sheepish smile. Quickly the child took the opportunity to hug Spider for a moment before backing up. "Thank you." She said before rushing back to her father.

…...

Back on the Ship Spider let the regeneration process of her Warframe work, though she could feel the hunger gnawing away at her. _It's time._ She thought to herself.

Entering the infested room, Spider made her way to the corner she had cocooned Regor. Tearing open the web, Spider saw that the grineer was moaning in pain after the venom had altered his insides.

"Kill me... please..."

Spider leaned in at his neck, suddenly her silvery fangs appeared to come out of the Warframe and it was with these Spider pierced the flesh of Regor with glee, draining the sweet fluids out of him bringing her sustenance. His pain making the ordeal so much sweeter, she couldn't help but relish at the final kick of life he had before succumbing to his demise.

Drawing back, Spider wiped her mouth and began to walk out of the room. "Ordis, feed the carcass to the creatures in the water." She ordered.

"...Yes Operator." The Cephelon replied.

Reaching the navigation console Spider became aware of a mail notification from an Ergo Glast. _Who in oblivion is this?_

Opening the file, Spider saw an attached video of a corpus man looking at her. "We of the Perrin sequence have decided that you're bad for business. Your debt to us will be paid." The video then cut to black.

Another mail icon showed up, clicking on it showed a video of a human woman wearing strange looking head-wear and looking displeased. "You are tainted just like the rest. Expect to be exterminated."

 _These must be the two factions that Cressa warned me about. How pathetic._ Spider thought to herself. Yet under her breath she whispered the last part which Ordis just caught.

"Operator, be careful around the syndicates, they send death squads after Tenno who oppose them." He chimed in.

"Even for helping save a colony like I did?" She asked curiously.

"Even so, they see it as an insult and won't discriminate just because of the missions you take." Ordis told her.

"Set a coarse for the Strata Relay, I'll show them the monster they want to see." Spider ordered.

…...

The door whirred open and Spider entered the Steel Meridien headquarters. She made her way to Cressa who smiled at her approach. "I can't thank you enough Tenno, you're a hero to these people."

Cressa told her.

Spider took a second to flash a smile that looked a little more wicked than she intended given the Warframe she was using. "Don't hesitate to call if you need me." She saw Cressa nod in thanks. "I came to tell you that you might be getting some complaints from your neighbours."

"And why is that Tenno?" She asked Spider.

"I don't respond well to threats." She replied and turned to walk away but called out over her shoulder. "Call me Spider."

Exiting the Steel Meridien headquarters Spider turned down the corridor towards the Perrin Sequence and entered the room. Inside she saw many corpus bustling about and checking stocks as well as possible missions for their own recruits.

Spider instantly saw the one she was looking for stood in the middle of the room with a table behind him. Ergo Glast.

"If you've come to pay your debt I'm afraid you're too late, we see your true colours." He told her.

"Then this won't come as a surprise to you." She told him before rushing up and grasping him by the throat and lifting him up into the air only to then slam him down, denting the metal table and causing Glast to groan in pain.

Spider tightened her grip on his neck with threatening pressure. She leaned in close so that he could hear her clearly. "You are alive because I allow it, don't try to threaten me or any other Tenno again or I will make a meal out of you and everyone in this room."

Releasing him Spider turned and left without another word, heading towards New Loka this time.

It was across anothere room and down a different corridor but that was fine, it gave Spider some time to think about another, more theatrical way of dealing with them.

The door opened and Spider was met with a peaceful and natural setting, flowing water and plants grew along the edges. At the back were the elite members of New Loka. The leaders face instantly grew distasteful at the site of Spider but before she had chance to voice it Spider made her move.

In a sudden magical blast Spider turned the flowing water into small rivers of fire that burned with tremendous heat and the plants withered into noting. Replaced with the limbs of charred corpses causing an awful stench in the room. Their distaste quickly turned to fear.

Draemora of fire floated behind Spider only heightening her threatening look. She slowly walked towards the members of New Loka. "This is what happens when you threaten a god. Try it again and I will incinerate everything you hold dear.

With purpose Spider turned back to the exit, and like a switch, all the horrid sights that permeated the room suddenly stopped and everything was as it was. As if nothing had happened, the only evidence it did was the the wicked figure that quickly disappeared through the door.

…...

When on her ship, Spider got a video call from the Lotus. "I have received word that the Stalker if collaborating with the Sentient Hunhow. They have found the reservoir and you must go there immediately, other Tenno operatives have averted a collision from a moon and obtained their operators. You have proven valuable and are the last with your body stored there, I fear if you don't go soon, the Stalker will kill you while you dream."

"My day is just filled with delight isn't it?" Spider told the Lotus sarcastically. "Thank you for telling me, I'll retrieve myself from this 'reservoir'."

And that is exactly how Spider found herself standing in front of a pod, staring at herself through her Warframe's eyes. It was strange to see herself again, though relieved that she still wore her daedric armour.

Spider relinquished her control over the Warframe and returned to her own body, inadvertently causing it to crumple to the ground. "Damn, that might leave a scratch." She said to herself even as sentients began to appear all around her.

Grabbing her Warframe's arm and pulling it to it's feet, Spider wrapped it's arm around her shoulder and willed it to walk with her towards the exit. The sentients started to attack but even as they did it was useless, anything they tried reflected off the shining metal of the demonic armour Spider was wearing. It was only when they were all grouped up behind her that Spider turned and fired a concentrated blast of energy that disintegrated every last one of them, not even ashes remained.

Her ship was in sight and the last few yards closed in faster and faster. Seemed like no time until she was boarding the ship and guiding herself to the back as per Ordis's instructions. Walking down past the Arsenal and by the infested room. Spider saw the back door open up. Inside was a wide space and at the back was a pod just like the one she had seen herself awaken from.

Upon her entrance it seemed to start to come back online. That was until the entire ship went dark, the only light coming from the sparks of the machine trying to come online. On top of it stood a tall figure, wielding a glowing red sword. He jumped off of the machine and rushed towards Spider, catching her off guard. Without hesitation the Stalker drove his sword through her Warframe and tore it from her grasp, tossing it to the side. The Stalker was mere steps away from her and he was threateningly closing the gap between him and the seemingly powerless Tenno.

Now only inches from his 'prey' the Stalker grabbed Spider by the front of her armour and stared into the eyes of her helm, searching for the fear of death so many before her had experienced, but if cared to look beyond her demonic helm, he would find a vicious smile behind it, one that held a silent promise... to tear this _filth_ apart, and rip out his soul.

Reaching up and grasping the Stalkers wrists, Spider tightened her grip and crushed his very bones, almost relishing in the painful snapping sound they made. Her hands went from his wrists to the sword by her side, drawing the wicked looking blade, Spider drove it into his abdomen and lowered him down until it pinned him to the floor.

She then lay grabbed the Stalker by the throat and whispered. "Let's get to know each other." As this was said, a slight purple glow hinted over his body, she quickly swiped to the side and tore out his throat, but even as he lay there dying, a transfer appeared to take place between his body and Spider's as she took the one thing that anybody holds precious. She took away his soul and added it to her ever growing collection.

" _His hate was weak"_ Came a voice from within the room. _Though you haven't changed anything, I will find another."_ Looking towards the glowing sword, Spider made an educated guess and walked towards it. Then tearing out of her Warframe, she felt Hunhow attempt to enter her consciousness, so she let him in. What? She was only being polite...

Once inside Hunhow saw the vast expanse of Spider's very soul, everything she was and is, all a part of something greater. Within Spider's soul were countless beings, creatures he had never seen before, horrifying monsters, people and animals alike were trapped within. Frantic he tried to escape from her grasp, her mind was too powerful for him to seize control, she was too powerful.

He violently ripped his consciousness away from hers. Spider looked down at the sword and smiled, "Listen closely, if you try to fight against us again then I won't stop at defeating you, no, I will obliterate you. Deep down, I'm not a good person, it's time people learned that."

Taking the sword in both hands Spider pulled at the ring just above the hilt and tore the thing in two. Severing Hunhow's link to the sword. Behind her the doors opened and in walked an unusual guest.

"Lotus, how nice of you to join me."

…...

 **Welp, that's all I'm doing for now, yes, yes I know it's short and things moved very fast but this was only a small fic and for now I'll say it's complete. I might come back to it at a later date if I think I should.**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
